Mood Swinging Days
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Redemption Island Jean-Robert arrives at Redemption Island. He receives a note, saying that if he wins six duels he will receive a idol piece for each duel. Once he collected six pieces, he will get an hidden immunity idol. Jean-Robert isn't sure if he wants to stay for so long but at least he's gonna try it. Honolulu At camp, everyone looks calm except for Elina. She's worried that someone voted her besides Jean-Robert. She goes into the woods and talks about it with Fay, pissing off Caleb that he wasn't invited to go with them as well. He puts his frustration towards Zoey, sharing his thoughts with her until Céleste interrupts the conversation. She thanks Zoey for being there for her and hopes they could work together. Marnix has a conversation with Zlatan, Berry and Gabriëlle. Marnix feels like he took the control over those three, telling them that they have to go after the favorites next time. Berry feels that some of the favorites are very nice people but Marnix says they aren't. While everyone talks in groups, Dunya and Barbara spend their time in the shelter. Barbara is obviously worried that they're gonna be the next targets. Dunya says that she shouldn't worry and that it will be alright. Barbara wants to believe it but she has no hope. Challenge The challenge this time isn't as simple as it was the first time. The contestants have to grab a giant stone individually, holding them above their head. If you drop it down, you're out. After 5 minutes, Barbara and Berry both drop it down. Berry is exhausted already. Not long after them, Caleb drops out, out of nowhere. Elina looks shocked as Caleb collapses to the ground. Out of shock, Fay drops her stone and checks if Caleb is alright. Elina does the same, meaning they are both out. The medical team comes and bring Caleb back to conscious. He's alright, thanking the ladies they gave up their chances of winning immunity. 30 minutes later, it's Zlatan vs Marnix vs Zoey vs Dunya. Dunya is determined to win this challenge as she knows she's on the bottom. Marnix wants to win so he can show he's in charge. Zoey wants to win since she doesn't want to be targeted and Zlatan just wants to win. Zlatan drops out first. He doesn't make a big scene of it, just leaving the challenge area. Zoey then drops out, sighing deeply. She hates to fail but she's okay with it later. It's a showdown between Marnix and Dunya. Dunya shocks everyone by showing how much she wants to win it. Marnix then drops his stone, falling on the ground as he sweats a lot. He's really exhausted. Gabriëlle helps him while Barbara runs to Dunya and hugs her friend. However, Barbara knows that now Dunya is safe, it might be her going home. Honolulu When everyone gets back at camp, the players quickly go around and talk around. Caleb, Fay, Elina and Zoey come together and talk about a possible target. Fay says that Barbara and Dunya are outsiders and that they could take them in easily. Caleb says he doesn't trust Dunya and that he rather sees Barbara go home. Elina is conflicted with this and tells him that they should go for Marnix since he's strong and strategic. Elina and Caleb start arguing as they don't come to an decision. Fay and Zoey are confused. Barbara and Dunya sit together. Dunya decides to do her work and help Barbara out of this sticky situation. She goes to Marnix and says that Céleste is dangerous in this game, going through easily. Marnix kinda agrees with her and then goes back to his own group where he tells about the possibility of taking out Céleste. Zlatan and Gabriëlle are looking at each other and don't know what to do while Frossi enters the group and says that Céleste is actually pretty nice. He makes an confessional, stating that he doesn't like Marnix' bossy attitude. Frossi sits in the shelter after their conversation, talking with Céleste. Céleste feels alone and says that she's scared to be the target. Frossi feels some sympathy for her and tells her that she actually is the target because of Barbara, accidentally misspelling the name. Céleste gets frustrated and walks away. Zoey walks to Céleste who says that Barbara started targeting her. Zoey is shocked that Barbara is trying to call the shots and she promises Céleste that she won't go home. She turns back to her group, plotting the boot. Tribal Council The final twelve head to tribal council. As they sit down, Jeff asks how they feel. Dunya says she feels amazing, having immunity. Céleste says that she's worried about her place in the group, not knowing what to expect. Caleb and Zoey follow some gazes while Elina looks sharp at Jeff. Marnix and Frossi share some gazes towards each other as well. Jeff then tells everyone to vote. The votes are then being read... . . . . . . Barbara (Barbara smiles as she sees her name being written) . . . Céleste . . . . One vote Barbara, one vote Céleste . . . . . . . . Barbara . . . . Barbara . . . Céleste . . . . Céleste Three votes each for Barbara and Céleste. The two girls look at each other while Marnix looks very confident. . . . . . . . . Barbara . . . . Barbara (Barbara looks shocked) . . . . . . . . Céleste . . . . . . . . Céleste (Céleste takes a deep breath as she reaches out for Frossi's hand. Marnix notices this and frowns) 5 votes Barbara, 5 votes Céleste . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Barbara . . . . . . . . . . . . One vote left... . . . . . . . . 9th person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii ... . . . . . . . . Barbara (7-5)! Barbara smiles, knowing this would happen. She hugs Dunya and thanks everyone for playing. She gets her torch snuffed and then leaves the tribal council area. Marnix shakes his head, looking at Frossi. Frossi smiles as she looks at Céleste who is very hysteric and happy. Votes Céleste voted Barbara: "You tried taking me out huh?! I don't think so girly, this will bite in your ass and I'm so happy with all these people protecting me." Frossi voted Barbara: "I don't support Marnix his plans so in order to strike against that, I have to vote you. I'm very sorry, darling." Elina voted Barbara: "Literally, I'm so not okay with this vote. But yeah when you got mister 'I'm a soldier, listen to me blablabla' all over you, then you should better nod to that instead of going against it." Caleb voted Barbara: "Didn't trust you for a sec. Goodday'!" Zoey voted Barbara: "In order to protect Céleste, helping my own game as well. Good game." Fay voted Barbara: "My vote tonight is for Barbara. I really trust you but I have to stay true to my loyalties at the favorites side." Berry voted Barbara: "Frossi would never lie to me so this should be the best option." Marnix voted Céleste: "You are all over the place and I wouldn't be surprised if you were hooking up with the favorites." Dunya voted Céleste: "You gotta go in order to let my bestie stay. Byeeee!" Barbara voted Céleste: "It's you or me. I'm sorry but I really hope it's you." Zlatan voted Céleste: "Don't really get the hype of voting you out but apparently, everyone is doing it soz." Gabriëlle voted Céleste: "Here we go, merde storm coming in one... two.. three..."